Sobreprotector
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Compañeros sobreprotectores, sentimientos no correspondidos… ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Sakura su cumpleaños número 22? "Mi falda está perfectamente.""Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, Sakura. Esa falda es demasiado corta." TWO-SHOT SakuTeam7. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**~Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el fic pertenece a **Laura-chan; **yo _sólo **traduzco**_.  
**~Notas de Laura:** Sakura debe luchar contra su sobreprotector equipo y su unilateral (eso piensa ella) amor hacia un shinobi de cabello oscuro… ¿El Festival de Primavera cambiará algo? El primer capítulo es T y el segundo tendrá contenido M.

**~Pairing****:** Sasuke/Sakura, Sakura/TEAM 7, parejas menores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_

* * *

_

Sakura Haruno, la mejor ninja médico en Konoha y aprendiz de la Quinta Hokage, se quitó sus lentes y apretó el puente de su nariz; se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla cruzando las piernas, un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios rosas entreabiertos.

Había estado trabajando durante seis horas y no tenía ánimo para escuchar las quejas de su madre acerca del hecho de que tenía veintiuno y seguía soltera.

_"Eres hermosa, Sakura,"_ Su madre usualmente se lo decía siempre que cenaba con sus padres (lo que afortunadamente no era muy seguido) _"…y una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha. Entonces, ¿por qué _─_dime POR QUÉ_─_ no has encontrado un buen hombre? No me importa si es shinobi o no, tampoco te estoy forzando a que te cases, pero no puedes quedarte soltera para siempre, o realmente terminarás como Tsunade-sama."_

La kunoichi no sabía como explicarle a su madre su falta de relaciones; no era como si ella no lo intentara… pero nunca funcionaba.

Ino le había presentado una lista interminable de hombres (Sakura aún se sorprendía por el número de personas que su amiga conocía y el número de chicos que deseaban tener una cita con ella, Sakura Haruno). Pero las opciones eran dos: o había algo mal con el chico (ella todavía recordaba con un temblor aquél que solamente se quedaba mirando sus pechos ─y aunque a ella le gustaba ser apreciada también por su cuerpo─, eso había sido demasiado para ella), o su fiel e irritantemente sobreprotector equipo intervenía.

Parecía que Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai y a veces hasta Yamato no tenían nada mejor que hacer que ahuyentar cualquier posible candidato suyo. Hubo una vez en que Naruto, con un comportamiento falsamente jovial, casi choquea a Taichi, un colega suyo, con el ramen. Luego Sasuke y Kakashi con su Sharingan habían logrado hacer a un pariente de Hinata y Neji, Hiroshi Hyuuga, llorar; sólo porque comentó que se veía hermosa en su _kimono_.

Sin mencionar cuando Sai había pintado toda de negro la habitación de Shuichi ─bueno, Shuichi era un ANBU y la había invitado a salir…

No era difícil entender por qué Sakura había dejado de buscar novio. No era que le importara estar soltera, le gustaba libertad, pero el sentimiento de tener a alguien a quién cuidar, que la amara… era algo que ella quería vivir.

Desafortunadamente, ella sabía que no podía mentirse a sí misma. Sabía por qué ningún chico parecía ser el indicado.

Todavía **lo** amaba.

Sakura Haruno todavía amaba al cubo de hielo de Konoha, también conocido como Sasuke Uchiha.

_'¿Podría ser más patética?'_ Pensaba Sakura ácidamente.

Era cierto que ya no estaba obsesionada con él; había dejado de pedirle citas ─después de su regreso de Otokagure a los dieciséis años se había sentido demasiado avergonzada al recordar su comportamiento en sus días de genin─.

El castigo de Sasuke había sido justo para su traición. Durante dos años no tuvo permitido abandonar los terrenos de Konoha, había sido forzado a realizar misiones de rango D para el beneficio de la comunidad por un año sin ninguna posibilidad de entrenamiento. Además, tenía un escuadrón ANBU vigilándolo durante los dos años que no pudo dejar la aldea, y después fue puesto bajo el cuidado de sus compañeros de equipo. Después de tres años le permitieron tomar el examen Chunnin, sólo para pasarlo con gran éxito; seis meses después, el Uchiha era Jounin y un año más tarde había sido admitido como ANBU, formando un equipo con Naruto, Sai y Neji Hyuuga.

El orgulloso Uchiha no había estado contento al escuchar su castigo y más de una vez mostró impaciencia e irrespeto hacia la Hokage. Hubo una vez en que Sasuke realmente atacó a Tsunade y había sido perdonado sólo porque los únicos testigos habían sido Sakura y Shizune y la Quinta había encontrado los golpes 'refrescantes', o eso había dicho ella.

Como sea Sasuke había realizado exitosamente cada misión y había sido oficialmente perdonado; aún si la verdadera razón para que el Uchiha hubiera sido admitido de regreso en la aldea como shinobi de Konoha era el Sharingan, los ancianos sabían que no podía arriesgarse a perder el tan preciado kekkei genkai.

Esos dos años que estuvo confinado en Konoha se había visto a Sasuke a menudo al lado de Sakura; después de todo, había quienes no estaban listos para perdonar al último Uchiha por irse con Orochimaru y muchas de las misiones de rango D necesitaban de la ayuda de Sakura –sin mencionar que era guardia constante del shinobi de cabello oscuro–.

Eso no significaba que Sasuke (Sakura no lo llamaba Sasuke-kun más, ni siquiera en su mente) había cambiado. Para ella, él era el mismo cubo de hielo que cuando tenía doce. Su relación se había vuelto una amistad cómoda: hablaban a veces, pero si Sasuke realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, usualmente buscaba a Naruto.

¡Demonios, ella ni siquiera sabe exactamente **por qué** lo ama!

Sasuke Uchiha era un obstinado orgulloso, un pelmazo frío como el hielo, un hombre de pocas palabras, un bastado arrogante, un demonio atractivo, un gran shinobi, un buen amigo una vez que lo conocías… Sakura suspiró. De acuerdo, sabía por qué lo amaba.

Y no era verdad que Sasuke no había cambiado respecto a ella; parecía soportarla, al menos. ¡A veces, incluso sonreía!

Al final, Sakura sabía que en el fondo el Uchiha era sólo un chico roto, profundamente herido por la masacre de su clan y la traición de su hermano; estas cicatrices emocionales habían sanado un poco, pero Sasuke no confiaba fácilmente en alguien. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi habían hecho lo imposible por ganarse su confianza, y la tenían; pero los otros continuaban 'a prueba'.

Ella agitó su cabeza y miró su reloj, fatigada notó que aún faltaban dos horas para el término de su jornada. A veces ser la mejor médico de Konoha apestaba, especialmente ahora que había sobrepasado a Tsunade ─o eso decía su mentora, ella aún no estaba convencida─.

Lo que más temía Sakura era decepcionar a su maestra y sus amigos.

La muerte, en la vida de un shinobi, era inevitable. Pero cada vez que Sakura no podía salvar una vida (realmente no era muy seguido) ella se culpaba y evitaba a todos, escondiéndose en su apartamento entre el dolor.

Un golpe en su puerta clamó por su atención. Bastante feliz de tener algo más para concentrarse, otra cosa que no sea papeleo y sus pensamientos depresivos, la kunoichi del cabello rosa respondió un 'Adelante'.

Suzuka, su asistente, entró a la oficina de Sakura en el hospital de Konoha con una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

Ante la mirada criptica de Sakura, ella rió tontamente.

─Sakura-sama ─comenzó─…en la habitación 203 hay cuatro hombres paralizados con veneno.

Sakura aún no entendía que era tan divertido.

─ ¿Y? ¿No puede Kawamura encargarse de ellos?

─Oh, créame Sakura-sama. ─Suzuka sonrió─. Usted tiene que ser quién los cure.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. ─Oh bueno, vamos. Es mejor que el papeleo, después de todo.

─ ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? ─Preguntó, las dos mujeres caminaban rumbo a la habitación 203.

─Parálisis muscular e incapacidad para moverse a excepción del cuello y los músculos faciales. También, a veces tienen dificultades para respirar, pera nada demasiado serio. Las buenas noticias es que no ha afectado sus órganos internos.

─Bien. ─Sakura cabeceó─. ¿Ahora dime qué encuentras tan gracioso en un caso de parálisis muscular?

─Oh… ─Suzuka rió tontamente─. Como fueron envenenados… ─luego ella susurró─… y quiénes son.

La otra mujer alzó una delicada ceja. ─ ¿Qué pasó?

─Ellos estaban caminando en el bosque, regresando de una misión… cuando cayeron ¡en una de nuestras trampas!

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. ─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué son, gennins?

─No, no… de hecho ellos son ANBU.

─ ¿ANBU? ¿Un equipo completo de ANBU cayendo en nuestras propias trampas? Debieron haber sido muy descuidados… ─Ella se calmó y se dio cuenta de quién exactamente era el ninja más descuidado de la aldea. La médico de cabello rosa se volvió hacia su asistente─. No me digas que…

Ella fue interrumpida por las voces provenientes de la habitación 203.

─… dobe.

─ ¡Sasuke-teme, deja de llamarme dobe!

─Y tú deja de llamarme teme.

Un _suspiro_. ─ ¿Podrían **ustedes dos** detenerse? Estamos paralizados y ¿todavía tienen la energía para insultarse el uno al otro?

─Tú sabes lo estúpidos que son, Kakashi-san.

─ ¡SAI! ¡Te mataré!

─Hmp. Naruto puede ser estúpido pero en definitiva yo no.

─Por favor Sasuke, desactiva tu Sharingan, no hay necesidad de eso ahora.

Sakura se golpeó la cara con las manos y gimió. ─Esto no es posible… ¿Qué tan idiotas pueden ser? Por qué yo, por qué yo… Prefiero a Shikamaru de compañero cualquier día…

¿Cómo pudieron _sus_ compañeros caer en una de sus trampas? ¡Kami-sama, ellos son lo mejor de Konoha!

Sakura gimió otra vez, reanudando la marcha hacia la habitación 203, que ahora estaba muy cerca.

─…no fue mi culpa. ¡El teme me empujó!

─Estabas actuando como el dobe que eres.

─Así que, ¿Está siendo una gran aventura, Kakashi? ─decía una voz nueva, diferente.

─Por favor Yamato, no hay necesidad de poner sal en las heridas frescas.

Sakura suspiró. Habían sido dos años desde que ella había atendido a alguno de ellos en el hospital. Usualmente, ellos volvían de sus misiones sólo con simples arañazos, nada serio, y ella los curaba en su casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que no irían a aprobar su elección de ropa de trabajo. Como siempre, Sakura llevaba una blusa blanca como su _shishou_ y una corta falda negra algo apretada, encima usaba el largo abrigo blanco. Ella prefería dejar su largo cabello suelto, cayendo sobre su espalda en una sedosa cascada rosada; también los lentes que necesitaba para leer, colgando de una cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

Sus tacones negros resonaron en el suelo, tan pronto como alcanzó el cuarto 203. Sakura respiró profundo y entró.

Naruto estaba gruñéndole a su rival y mejor amigo, quién estaba tendido en la cama enfrente suyo con su fría máscara en el rostro. Sai estaba en la cama cercana a la ventana y frente a él estaba Kakashi, quién miraba derrotado a sus dos antiguos estudiantes.

Sakura hubiera deseado golpearlos hasta mandarlos al infierno… ¡tal vez así aprenderían a no caerse en esas trampas! Después de todo, ellos tenían un gran respeto por su fuerza.

Yamato estaba recargado en la pared cercana a la puerta, su rostro tenía una expresión divertida. Sus ojos se ensancharon de felicidad cuando la vio a ella.

─Bien, bien ¿qué tenemos aquí? ─dijo Sakura sarcásticamente─. Todo un equipo ANBU envenenado por una de nuestras trampas.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi se detuvieron inmediatamente ─o, mejor, sus bocas dejaron de moverse─ y volvieron sus cabezas hacia ella.

─Ah… ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ─Naruto sonrió con vergüenza.

─Sakura… ─Kakashi siguió con esa mirada derrotada.

─Sakura ─dijo Sasuke saludo secamente.

─Fea ─dijo Sai con una sonrisa. Sakura lo miró enojada.

─Cuida tu boca o permanecerás paralizado por un largo tiempo ─escupió.

Sai se calló inmediatamente.

Ella movió su pesada mirada de uno al otro; todos apartaron sus ojos.

─Así que… ─dijo ella duramente─. ¿Están orgullosos de ustedes mismos?

─Fue la culpa del dobe ─murmuró Sasuke.

─ ¡No es cierto, teme! ─gritó Naruto.

─**NO** ─rugió Sakura─… repito, ¡no me importa de quién fue la culpa!

Ahora hasta Yamato lucía intimidado por la médico de cabello rosa. Sakura miró con satisfacción como ellos permanecieron quietos.

_'Mh, amo tener esa clase de poder sobre ellos.'_ Pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luego ella suspiró y se movió hacia Naruto.

─Veamos que podemos hacer para curar a estos idiotas ─Sakura murmuró.

Ella se detuvo un segundo y miró a Kakashi.

─Kakashi-sensei… ¿por qué estas tú en lugar de Neji?

Fue Naruto quién le respondió.

─Tsunade-baa-chan envió a Neji a otra misión, pero necesitábamos cuatro elementos para el equipo y Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí. ─Él sonrió.

Sakura cabeceó y luego volvió al trabajo.

Afortunadamente los médicos habían retirado sus camisetas antes de acostarlos en las camas. Gracias a eso, Sakura no tuvo que cortar sus vestimentas ANBU, algo que hubiera resultado complicado de hacer.

La ninja médico pasó una mano cargada de chackra encima del pecho de Naruto, buscando el veneno en su sistema sanguíneo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de concentración y sus compañeros no podían menos que mirar fascinados su trabajo.

─Mmm… ¿Sakura-chan?

─ ¿Qué? ─Casi ladró ella a Naruto.

─ ¿No está tu falda un poco... corta?

Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio. ¡Sabía que esto se avecinaba!

─Mi falda está perfectamente bien, Naruto, no te preocupes por eso y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, o eso creía ella (no podía ver debajo de su máscara).

─Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, Sakura. Esa falda está muy corta.

─ ¿Por qué quieres enseñar tus feas piernas, eh?

La ninja médico miró a Sai de mala manera. ─Tengo excelentes piernas y tú lo sabes. Y si me vuelves a llamar 'fea' de nuevo, ¡te juro que nadie curará tu parálisis hasta que haya pasado un mes!

Con aquella amenaza pendiendo sobre su cuello, Sai se calló, otra vez.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no dijo nada, pero no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Kakashi y Naruto: esa falda definitivamente estaba demasiado corta... ¿Quién sabe cuántos pervertidos habían admirado sus largas, torneadas piernas?

Sakura volvió a su trabajo.

─Lo encontré ─susurró después de algunos momentos. Tocando el costado derecho de Naruto con una mano, y con la otra cortando ligeramente la piel en el lado izquierdo con un pequeño cuchillo que Suzuka le había facilitado, insertó su chackra azul en el cuerpo de su amigo. Del corte de su lado izquierdo salió una sustancia entre roja y amarilla, que cayó justo en la mano de Sakura que la estaba esperando.

Ella levantó su mano enfrente suyo observando cuidadosamente el veneno, luego lo depositó en un balde lleno de agua.

─Suzuka. Tráeme el antídoto para el veneno clasificado como PB-07.

─Sí, Sakura-sama.

─En su infortunio fueron suertudos ─dijo Sakura mirando a los demás─. Este veneno no es letal y es bastante simple de tratar. ─Sonrió─. Tendrán que permanecer toda la noche aquí pero mañana estarán como nuevos.

Yamato sonrió. ─Si, son buenas noticias.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Es genial, no puedo esperar a comer ramen otra vez!

─Hmp. ─Se burló Sasuke─. Que pérdida de tiempo… podría haber estado entrenando ahora… ¿eh?

Kakashi suspiró aliviado, mientras que Sai sonrió con aquella irritante sonrisa suya.

Sakura los miró molesta.

─Bueno, no me lo agradezcan, ustedes bestias idiotas con cerebro del tamaño de un guisante ─dijo Sakura, cruzando sus brazos.

Pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados para escuchar sus insultos.

─Los odio, los odio ─murmuró bajo su respiración moviéndose para curar a Sasuke.

Aún cuando seguía pensando acerca de su entrenamiento, Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción al ver la inclinación de Sakura para extraer el veneno de su cuerpo. Es obvio que ella no había notado la magnífica vista de sus pechos que le daba su escote.

Bueno, Sasuke Uchiha puede ser un cubo de hielo, pero también tiene hormonas. Especialmente si consideramos ─para su enorme consternación─ la pequeña atracción por su hermosa compañera de equipo con el paso de los años.

─ ¿Por qué sonríes así? ─Le preguntó Sakura con una ceja arqueada.

─Por nada. ─Su expresión se volvió indescifrable.

Sakura rodó sus ojos y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. _'¿Por qué lo sigo amando?'_ se preguntó a sí misma.

_'Realmente debería superarlo… Pero ¿cómo poder, cuando ellos están siempre espantando cualquiera de mis posibles citas? Además, mi corazón no me dejaría **olvidarlo**.'_

Ella había terminado de depositar el veneno de Sasuke en el balde, cuando una enfermera la llamó desde la puerta.

─Sakura-sama ─dijo, echando una ojeada a los cuatro hombres semi desnudos─. El paciente en la habitación 416 está quejándose otra vez de dolores estomacales.

Sin mirarla pero sin dejar de checar el cuerpo de Sasuke en búsqueda de restos del veneno, Sakura le respondió.

─Dos horas antes él no tenía nada, incluso ayer su estómago estaba bien. ─La kunoichi de cabellos rosas se quedó en silencio unos momentos─. Pienso que sólo está tratando de llamar nuestra atención y creo que necesita ayuda psicológica. Por favor, contacta a Nishikado-san y pídele que lo visite.

─Eso haré Sakura-sama.

Las enfermeras siguieron apareciendo mientras sanaba a Kakashi y Sai, siempre pidiendo sugerencias y ayuda, también otros doctores.

─Wow, ¡Sakura-chan! ─Exclamó Naruto con una mirada admirada en su rostro─. ¡Estas bastante solicitada!

─Sí ─refunfuñó ella mientras echaba una mirada al veneno naranja de Kakashi─. Siempre para las cosas más estúpidas… parece que no son capaces de hacer nada sin preguntarme.

─Sakura-sama ─llamó otra enfermera─. El presidente de su Club de Fans quiere reunirse con usted.

La joven mujer rodó los ojos exasperada, sin nota la oscura expresión de los cinco hombres en la habitación. ─Dile, OTRA VEZ, que ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO! Y por favor, deja de molestarme con esas tonterías.

Cuando la enfermera salió corriendo ligeramente asustada por la molestia de la médico, Sakura sintió los ojos de sus compañeros en ella.

─ ¡¿Qué? ─dijo de mala manera mientras se preparaba para inyectar el antídoto en el cuerpo de Naruto.

─ ¿Tienes un Club de Fans? ─preguntó Sasuke fríamente.

─ ¿El presidente quiere reunirse contigo? ─gruñó Naruto.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto? ─cuestionó Yamato con un ceño.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ─preguntó Kakashi sombríamente.

─ ¿Te molesta? ─dijo Sai con un brillo extraño.

Sakura cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta quince; luego respiró profundamente, masajeando su frente con su mano.

_'Lo sabía… lo sabía.'_

─Veamos: Tengo un Club de Fans no es que me interese mucho, el presidente SIEMPRE está pidiendo reunirse conmigo, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que comenzó –perdí el sentido del tiempo- no sé que quiere, usualmente ellos siempre me están pidiendo matrimonio o otras cosas sin sentido, y SÍ, me molesta.

Ella los miró. ─Ahora… ¿podemos olvidar eso?

Los cinco se quejaron e intercambiaron miradas. Algo le decía a Sakura que el presidente de su Club de Fans tendría una época ruda cuando los shinobis salieran.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que no habría forma de detenerlos.

─ ¡Hey, Sakura-chan, Ya puedo mover mis brazos! ─Exclamó alegremente Naruto, moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo para demostrar lo que estaba diciendo.

Sakura se carcajeó, sonriéndole afectuosamente al rubio.

─Por supuesto Naruto, el veneno está fuera de tu sistema y con el antídoto serás libre de moverte. Pero recuerden ─advirtió a sus amigos─, no traten de caminar hasta mañana. Yo vendré temprano para checarlos, luego decidiré si se pueden ir.

─Gracias Sakura ─dijo Kakashi.

Sakura sonrió: _'Finalmente alguien tiene sentido común y me agradece.' _Pensó.

Ella anotó algo en sus registros médicos, luego se despidió de ellos y se fue de la habitación regresando a su papeleo y esperando a que llegara el final de su jornada.

Sasuke la observó irse con una expresión pensativa y anhelante en su rostro.

Suzuka se estaba yendo cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia los cinco hombres en el cuarto:

─Saben ─comenzó suavemente─… por más que ustedes quieran protegerla, no tienen derecho a privarla de tener alguna relación con un hombre. ─Y con eso ella desapareció dejando a los shinobis boquiabiertos.

La mañana siguiente Sakura estaba sentada en su oficina, esperando para que Suzuka trajera a su primer paciente.

Su asistente entró con Naruto justo detrás, el rubio sonrió ampliamente incluso si sus movimientos eran robóticos.

La médico de cabellos rosas rió al verlo. Después de un rápido chequeo Sakura sonrió y le dio una medicina diciendo: ─No hay más veneno en tu sistema y tus músculos están empezando a funcionar otra vez como antes; no te sobre-esfuerces, no quiero tenerte de regreso en el hospital para la tarde incapaz de moverte porque estresaste demasiado tus músculos.

─Ok, Sakura-chan. No haré nada demasiado extenuante, sólo practicaré con las shuriken.

─Bien. ─Sakura sonrió señalando con la cabeza la botella de medicina que le había dado.

─Bebe una cucharada cada tres horas, deberías tener suficiente por dos días y medio. Si tienes algún dolor **vuelve y me dices **¿de acuerdo?

─Por supuesto.

Sakura miró con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo: había crecido mucho. Naruto ya no era el molesto chiquillo que gritaba al mundo que quería ser Hokage. Sí, seguía teniendo la misma meta, pero ahora el era ANBU, un gran shinobi reconocido por su poder y habilidad; incluso si a veces seguía siendo torpe. Su cabello estaba más largo y desordenado, su rostro una vez infantil ahora era el de un hombre; pero él seguía teniendo el mismo gran corazón y la misma determinación feroz en sus creencias.

─Tú vas a ser un gran Hokage algún día, Naruto ─dijo ella mirándolo con ojos suaves.

─Aww, Sakura-chan ¿te estás enamorando de mí? ─bromeó él poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

─Por supuesto que no, _dobe_. ─Ella se rió, arremedando a Sasuke.

─ ¡No tú también Sakura-chan! ─lloriqueó Naruto.

Ambos rieron y ella lo abrazó, mostrando su afecto por el joven hombre; Naruto la miró reír con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─Sakura-chan.

Ella dejó de reír ante la seriedad de su tono; él estaba ligeramente sonrojado pero lucía bastante determinado.

─Sabes que todos te queremos, ¿verdad? Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, yo y hasta Yamato… todos te queremos, cada quien en su propia manera. Tú traes luz a nuestras vidas con tu sonrisa. ─Naruto sonrió mirándola directo a los ojos─. Tú siempre estás allí para ayudarnos, tratar de que no cometamos errores… pero bueno ─se rascó la nuca con vergüenza─,… los comentemos de todas maneras. Tú siempre tienes una palabra amable para nosotros, nos dejas llorar cuando lo necesitamos. ─Él la miró con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de sus labios.

─El teme, Kakashi-sensei, Sai y yo crecimos solos; quizá esa es la razón por la que nos entendemos tan bien, porque conocemos la soledad. Pero tú, Sakura-chan; tu no estuviste sola como nosotros y es por eso que nos sentimos atraídos hacia ti, por tu entusiasmo y fortaleza.

Naruto bajó su mirada.

─Tú fuiste mi primer amor, Sakura-chan. Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí.

─Naruto… ─Sakura dudó─. Lo sé; y tú eres mi amigo más querido… eres como mi hermano. ─Ella sonrió─. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

─Naruto. ─Ella entrecerró sus ojos amenazantemente.

─A-Ah, bueno… tú sabes… ─masculló aterrorizado─. Algo que nos dijo tu asistente nos hizo reflexionar un poco. Siempre estamos tratando de protegerte… eres importante para nosotros, no queremos perderte.

Naruto tomó sus muñecas. ─Tememos que alguien vaya a llevarte lejos de nosotros; ¡no queremos que nos dejes! ─Exclamó ruidosamente, mirándola fijamente.

─Naruto…

─No, déjame terminar, Sakura. ─ ¿Sin '-chan'? Esto era serio.

─Nosotros somos egoístas, lo sabemos pero después de estos años conociéndote, teniéndote cerca de nosotros… no queremos permanecer solos. ─Naruto parecía luchar con las palabras─. Eres nuestra única amiga mujer y eres lo más importante para **todos** nosotros. ─Él enfatizó el 'todos'.

─Incluso para Sasuke, tú eres una persona importante.

Sakura cerró sus ojos jade, tratando de bloquear el dolor en su corazón al escuchar su nombre.

─No, Naruto. ─Él rubio la miró socarronamente─. Tú y Kakashi-sensei son importantes para Sasuke. Yo soy como un Sai para él… ─ella sonrió ácidamente─ una persona molesta con quién esta forzado a convivir.

─Sakura… ─El joven ANBU tomó su rostro entre sus manos, recostando su frente con la suya─,… no te dejes engañar por su fría apariencia; yo lo veo en sus ojos, lo que siente por ti. No pienso que él sepa exactamente cuales son sus sentimientos… pero ya no eres una persona molesta. ─Él sonrió─. Puedo sentir el deseo que siente cuando está cerca de ti, lo sé bien, desde ─su sonrisa se volvió ácida también─…desde que yo me sentía igual cuando seguía enamorado de ti.

Sakura no dijo nada, ella no podía abrir su boca aunque quisiera. La ninja médico sólo miró a su mejor amigo, el asombro, el deseo, el amor y la duda, todos reflejados en sus hermosos ojos.

─Naruto ─murmuró mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. ─Sigo sin estar convencida. No puedo permitirme creer eso, mi corazón está demasiado frágil ahora, se ha roto tantas veces.

Él sólo le sonrió tristemente. ─Quiero que seas feliz, Sakura-chan. Espero que Sasuke-teme pronto vean lo que ha tenido durante todos estos años. ─Con estas palabras el joven se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cojeando un poco, dejando a la ninja médico para que sanara su labio, que sangraba al haberlo mordido bastante fuerte.

Después vino el demonio mismo: Uchiha Sasuke cruzó su oficina de una zancada con su usual expresión de 'no-me interesa-absolutamente-nada'. Sakura miró su rostro y luego pensó rotundamente: _'Sí, claro… Naruto es realmente estúpido si cree que Sasuke siente algo por mí.'_

Ella rodó sus ojos a sí misma, no quería tener un corazón roto una vez más.

La joven médico realizó la misma rutina que con Naruto, después de asegurarse de que no hubiera más veneno en su cuerpo, advirtió al Uchiha acerca de sobre-estresar sus músculos y le dio la medicina.

Sakura se permitió a sí misma posar sus ojos un segundo más sobre el delgado y trabajado físico de su antiguo amor, admirando sus abdominales y la espalda amplia. Luego cerró los ojos, dejando que Sasuke se pusiera su negra camiseta de ANBU.

Cómo puede alguien tan hermoso y perfecto ser un completo imbécil y cubo de hielo, ella no lo entendía.

Pero lo que Sasuke hizo después, la choqueó completamente.

─Sakura ─la llamó, y Sakura contuvo la respiración al escuchar su nombre en sus labios.

─ ¿Sí? ─preguntó con una mirada curiosa, moviendo la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo.

Sasuke se bajó de la cama en la que se había sentado para la revisión y fue hacia ella; después de un momento de duda él la tomó de la muñeca girándola hacia él.

La joven mujer de cabellos rosas lo miró sorprendida, esa clase de acción no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke, quien normalmente repelía cualquier contacto humano.

─ ¡¿Sasuke? ─cuestionó Sakura avergonzada.

Él siguió dudando.

─ ¿Sasuke, qué pasa?

Su voz salió en un susurro bajo.

─No nos dejes.

Sakura parpadeó.

─ ¿Qué?

─No nos dejes. ─Su voz era más fuerte ahora, él miró directamente hacia sus ojos mientras su mano permanecía alrededor de su muñeca, su mirada acobardada la hacía sentir una calidez… había algo en sus ojos oscuros que la hipnotizaba.

─No **me** dejes.

Todo pasó en ese instante y Sakura no tuvo tiempo de corresponder: los brazos de Sasuke rodearon sus hombros atrayéndola en un abrazo. Su espalda se tensó mientras sus ojos jade se ensancharon atónitos, sus finos dedos asieron el rugoso material de la camisa en su pecho para recuperar el equilibrio. Él enterró la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, luego la liberó con la cara roja corriendo fuera de su oficina.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta y sonrojada.

─ ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

La joven ninja médico no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña conducta de Sasuke mientras examinaba a Sai, todo lo que decía o hacía al ninja pelinegro era hecho con una expresión aturdida en el rostro; Sai frunció el ceño.

─ ¿En qué piensas?

Ella parpadeó.

─ ¿Eh?

─Estás completamente desconectada.

Sakura sonrió con vergüenza entregándole una botella con la medicina.

─Lo siento Sai, sólo estoy un poco cansada. ─'_Y confundida'_ añadió en su mente.

Sai frunció el ceño otra vez pero permaneció en silencio mientras se ponía su camisa, la joven médico en cambio escribía algo en su historia médica.

─Bueno, ya puedes irte ─dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El ANBU sonrió a su vez.

─Sakura. ─Ella lo encaró─. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí estos años.

La mujer de cabellos rosas ladeó su cabeza. ─Hice lo que un amigo haría.

─Sí ─accedió Sai─. Pero no muchos hubieran hecho eso por mí.

Sakura sonrió apretando su mano. ─No te preocupes por ello. ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

Sai se sonrojó ante el pequeño contacto, luego la miró directo a los ojos. ─No te llamaré fea nunca más.

La médico alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

─De hecho, eres muy hermosa Sakura.

Con eso él besó suavemente su mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Sakura, una vez más, se encontró parada en el centro del lugar, boquiabierta y con los ojos ensanchados en sorpresa. ─ ¡¿Qué demonios había en ese veneno?

─...así que ¿ahora eres la jefa del departamento?

─Sí, Tsunade-shishou confía en mí lo suficiente para ponerme en ese cargo tan importante y no quiero decepcionarla.

─No creo que alguna vez la vayas a decepcionar, Sakura.

─Eres muy amable Kakashi-_sensei_.

─Sakura ─la miró con su único ojo visible─,…tú sabes que ya no soy tu maestro.

Ella se encogió de hombros; ─El hábito, supongo.

Era agradable platicar con Kakashi, él era el único que parecía realmente interesado en su trabajo y siempre estaba preguntándole por su trabajo y su progreso.

─Ya no soy tu estudiante tampoco ─dijo ella entusiasta, pero se detuvo cuando notó la mirada triste en su rostro.

─ ¿Kakashi?

Él se rió forzadamente.

─Sí, ya no eres mi estudiante. ─El ninja copia suspiró─. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido… desde que nos conocemos?

─Nueve años, casi diez, Kakashi. ─Sakura respondió con una mirada suave.

─Es mucho tiempo. ─El hombre cabeceó─. Y ya no eres aquella niña débil y enferma de amor que eras a los doce.

Él suspiró otra vez y miró por la ventana de su oficina.

─ ¿Sabes Sakura? Extraño aquellos tiempos. Al principio los encontré irritantes pero después… supongo que crecieron en mí. ─Su mirada se ablandó─. ¿Nos divertimos como el equipo 7, no crees?

─Sí, nos divertimos mucho… siempre era la misma rutina: Sasuke, Naruto y yo llegando al puente esperándote… ─y su antiguo _sensei_ recibió una mirada brillante que respondió con una sonrisilla─…yendo a nuestra misión rango D o rango C.

La médico se sentó junto al hombre maduro.

─Todo era tan simple, no… tan… tan complicado ─susurró.

─Pero luego… ─Kakashi comenzó suavemente─… el examen Chunnin pasó. Sasuke fue mordido por Orochimaru.

─Sí. Pero tú sabes Kakashi… ─Ella enderezó su espalda con una mirada determinada en el rostro─. De hecho estoy feliz de que hiciéramos el examen Chunnin; conocimos a mucha gente e hicimos muchos amigos… ─_'Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro…'_─… incluso conocimos a nuestros enemigos… ─_'Kabuto, Orochimaru'_─. Estoy feliz de que nos hicieras participar en él. Yo me hice más fuerte, y estoy segura de que Orochimaru hubiera alcanzado a Sasuke en esa u otra manera.

Sakura bajó su mirada a sus manos en su regazo.

─Aunque no quisiera que Sasuke se hubiera ido de Konoha… tuve la oportunidad de entrenar con Tsunade-_shishou_. ─Ella levantó su cabeza orgullosamente otra vez─. Naruto entrenó con Jiraiya. También Sasuke con esa serpiente pedófila, y debo admitir que le enseñó algunas cosas interesantes a Sasuke.

La joven mujer se volvió a mirar a su antiguo sensei.

─El equipo 7, entrenado por el famoso Hatake Kakashi, también entrenado por los Legendarios Sannin. ─Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

─Y los han superado, Sakura, todos lo han hecho.

Ella rió. ─Sí, lo hicimos.

Ellos se quedaron silenciosos por un momento, ambos disfrutando de la tibia brisa que entró por la ventana abierta, el dulce aroma de los narcisos y los pétalos de sakura se extendió por la habitación.

─Has madurado ─dijo Kakashi de repente, mirándola afectuosamente.

La mujer de cabellos rosas parpadeó y luego rió.

─Tengo veintiún años, Kakashi. ─Sus ojos centellaron emocionados─. Casi veintidós, para ser precisos. Por supuesto que soy diferente a cuando tenía doce. ─Ella se levantó y estiró sus brazos.

─Vamos, te daré tu medicina y luego podrás ir a descansar a casa.

Kakashi sonrió y se levantó también tomando la botellita que ella le extendía, el shinobi bajó ligeramente la máscara de la parte inferior de su rostro, movió sus cabellos rosas bajando su cabeza y con cuidado le beso gentilmente la frente.

─Gracias, pequeña hermana. Te veré en cuatro días en el Festival de Primavera.

Y con una pequeña onda él desapareció en una nube de humo.

**FIN PARTE 1**

* * *

Bien, esta ha sido mi primera traducción. Si se me pasa algún error por favor avísenme, creo que he llegado al punto en que después de leerlo tantas veces ya leo lo que quiero leer. Cualquier comentario, crítica, duda, ya saben.

Muchas gracias por leer, el link por a la historia y la autora está en mi perfil.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el fic pertenece a **Laura-chan; **yo _sólo **traduzco**_.  
**~Notas de Laura: **Festival Haru & clan Haruno: Los festivals de primavera son muy comunes en Japón, también porque entre Marzo y Abril los árboles de cerezo (en japonés _sakura_ significa flor de cerezo) están floreciendo. _Haru_ en japonés significa 'primavera' y es de aquí donde saqué el nombre. Para ser exactos, en Tokio existe una fiesta primaveral (el _Hanami_) en donde los japoneses van a un pic-nic con sus seres queridos a uno de los muchos parques de la ciudad para ver florecer a los árboles de cerezo.

_Haruno_ significa 'campo de flores'.

_Hana_, el nombre que uso para la tía de Sakura, significa 'flor'.

_Kagura_, son bailarinas que existen desde la época feudal en Japón: ellas usualmente bailan con un abanico y un kimono, lentamente y con movimientos elegantes.

_Okonomiyaki_ son una especie de omelettes japoneses/crepas en los que tu pones lo que quieras (vegetales, pescado, carne – usualmente se come más con vegetales)

Este capítulo tendrá contenido M.

**~Pairing****:** Sasuke/Sakura, Sakura/TEAM 7, parejas menores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

El Festival de las Flores, mejor conocido como Festival de Primavera, es una de las mayores festividades de Konoha: usualmente se celebra el 21 de marzo, día del equinoccio de primavera, hay bailes, tiendas abiertas, música y muchas oportunidades para divertirse; sin mencionar las celebraciones de la llegada de la primavera, anunciada por el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo alrededor de la villa.

Pero a veces es necesario cambiar la fecha del festival. Por ejemplo, durante la Gran Guerra Ninja el Festival de las Flores fue aplazado una semana o hasta cancelado.

Este año, porque la Quinta Hokage estaba fuera en una misión diplomática en Iwagakure y Mizugakure, el festival fue programado para el 28 de marzo. Que es, casualmente, el cumpleaños de Sakura.

El clan Haruno no es una de las más importantes familias de la villa, después de todo.

Como lo menciona su apellido, los miembros de la familia Haruno tienen cierta afinidad al festival. De hecho, reciben su nombre del papel que desempeñan en el Festival de las Flores, el cual es cuidar y bailar alrededor del majestuoso árbol de cerezo que fue plantado incluso antes de que Shodaime fundara la villa.

Esta es la **única** razón para que sean conocidos por la gente de Konoha y, algunas veces, incluso por personas de otros países.

Y esa es también la razón por la cual el 28 de marzo, Sakura Haruno no iría a trabajar al hospital. Ella tiene que alistarse para el evento del que formará parte en la tarde.

— ¡Bien Sakura! Ahora gira dos veces y has los pasos que te enseñé ayer.

La joven hizo lo que le dijeron, tratando de acostumbrarse al peso de su kimono ceremonial; ella necesitaba poner atención para su equilibrio a causa de sus mangas largas.

Pero siendo usado para bailar casi cada año, ella logró no caerse en una vuelta difícil.

Sakura jadeó tan pronto terminó su coreografía, dando y recibiendo una sonrisa de la otra persona en la sala.

—Creo que lo tengo tía Hana.

La mujer mayor, su cabello estaba atado en una sencilla coleta, aplaudió satisfecha.

—Sí, lo has hecho bien. Recuerda, este año tú serás la bailarina principal.

—Lo sé tía.

Cada año el clan Haruno organizaba un baile para celebrar la primavera en el cual participaban al menos veinte miembros. Y cada año, una bailarina principal —llamada _kagura_— era seleccionada para bailar sola.

Ahora le tocaba a Sakura.

Ella estaba emocionada y orgullosa de que los mayores del clan la hubiesen elegido para tan importante papel, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría si ella arruinaba algo? Su clan quedaría ridiculizado en frente de toda la villa.

Su tía, la hermana de su padre, le acarició el hombro al sentir su agitación.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Sakura. Tu bailas hermoso y todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener la calma.

La kunoichi le sonrió.

—Gracias tía Hana. No sé como lidiaste con los nervios las cinco veces que has sido elegida como _kagura_.

La mujer mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que al final se vuelve un hábito.

Las dos rieron suavemente. Cuando se detuvieron su tía miró a Sakura con ojos dulces.

—Estamos orgullos de ti, todo el clan. Sakura, aprendiz de la Quinta, estudiante de Kakashi Hatake, amiga y compañera de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha…

—…y Sai, tía —añadió, Hana hizo un gesto con la mano.

—…como sea. Como estaba diciendo, amiga y compañera de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, y no digamos Jefa del Departamento Médico… has logrado tanto, Sakura. —Ella agarró los hombros de su sobrina—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias tía. Pero no soy especial, tú sabes. Sólo decidí hacer algo con mi vida.

La mujer mayor esbozó una sonrisa suave. —Has crecido tanto. —Ambas rieron—. Ahora, quítate el kimono, ve a casa y descansa… creo que tienes algunos regalos esperando a que los abras. —Guiñó un ojo a la joven, ambas riendo de nuevo.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento, echando una mirada a la sala. Sí, ahí estaban. Un montón de coloridas cajas la saludaron, mientas que un sobre rosa reposaba inocentemente en la mesa.

La joven abrió la carta, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro cuando leyó la nota.

'_¡Hey Sakura!_

_Como cada año, he reunido todos los regalos de tu cumpleaños y los coloqué en tu sala –como puedes ver. ¡Excelente idea darme tus llaves! Y no, no te preocupes, ningún fan tuyo entró a la casa cuando la abrí._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños número 20, Sakura-chan!_

_Con cariño, _

_Ino._

_P.D. Los demás querían firmar también este año… así que los dejé. Espero que disfrutes tus regalos.'_

Sakura se rio ruidosamente. Ino era simplemente divertida… y que amiga. Seguió leyendo.

'_¡Feliz cumpleaños, sweety, diviértete!_

_Muchos besos, Tenten & Hinata.'_

¡Awww, Hinata y Tenten eran tan dulces!

'_¡Sakura-chan! Estoy seguro de que te gustará tu regalo. Es hermoso. Yo fui el que lo escogió para ti._

_**Sakura, ignora al dobe. Fui yo quién lo escogió. Feliz cumpleaños.**_

_Feliz cumpleaños Sakura. Espero que te guste lo que compramos para ti._

_Naruto, __**Sasuke, **__Sai.'_

Sus ojos se aguaron, ella realmente quería a sus compañeros cuando eran así de tiernos. Bien, le sorprendió que Sasuke señalara que había sido quién escogió su regalo, y su corazón no ayudaba a calmar sus expectativas. Sakura pensó por primera vez que ahora, técnicamente, era mayor que él. El nació el 23 de julio. Ella río a carcajadas, esperaba que pronto pudiera restregárselo en la cara… eso heriría su orgullo más que nunca.

'_**¡Sakura-san, feliz cumpleaños de juventud! Porque la juventud esté siempre contigo y obtengas un maravilloso regalo. Lee.'**_

La médico sacudió su cabeza sorprendida. Lee nunca cambiría.

'_Sakura, esto podría serte útil. Espero que disfrutes tu cumpleaños. No puedo esperar a ver tu baile. Kakashi.'_

Alzó una ceja. Así que Kakashi sabía de su rol como _kagura_ ¿no? Interesante.

'_Esto es sólo un pequeño regalo para mostrarte lo orgullosas que estamos de ti. Feliz veinti-doceavo cumpleaños, querida Sakura. Tsunade y Shizune.'_

¿Tsunade-shishou le había dado algo también? ¿Y Shizune? Estaba realmente conmovida. Siquiera pensar que técnicamente había superado a su mentora, Sakura sentía como si aún tuviera muchísimas cosas que aprender. Especialmente porque Tsunade tenía algo que ella desconocía: experiencia.

'_Feliz cumpleaños Sakura. Gracias por todos estos años, probablemente nos hubiésemos desangrado hasta la muerte en más de una ocasión si no fuera por ti._ **Neji**, _Shikamaru, Chouji,_ **Shino, Kiba**.'

Bueno, esto sin duda era sorprendente.

'_**Querida Sakura-chan, espero que mi regalo te haga recapacitar el seguir trabajando para Tsunade en lugar de para mí. Jiraiya.'**_

La joven miró horrorizada el nombre. ¿Qué cosa pudo haberle regalado Jiraiya? Seguramente algo perverso. ¿Y desde cuándo le había concedido el permiso de llamarla Sakura-chan?

'_Bueno no estoy muy segura de esto pero espero disfrutes tu regalo. Gracias por salvar a Kankuro hace tantos años, gracias por toda la ayuda y amistad que nos has dado. Gaara, digo, el Kazekage-sama te desea un feliz cumpleaños también. Y Kankuro también. Con cariño, Temari_.'

Increíblemente, Temari es una maravillosa amiga. La próxima vez que la vea a ella y a sus hermanos debería agradecerles.

Incapaz de contener su emoción más tiempo, Sakura se lanzó sobre los regalos.

Primero abrió el de Tsunade y jadeó cuando vio dos libros acerca de plantas curativas y un diccionario de cada enfermedad conocida en el mundo.

Jiraiya, como había imaginado, le regalo un escaso y, admitió ella, lindo conjunto de ropa interior.

El regalo de Temari era un set de cuatro magnificas bufandas de seda, el producto más costoso de Suna.

Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino le dieron tres CD's de su banda favorita; con un escalofrío abrió la caja de Lee y vio un traje spandex verde como el que él usa.

—Bueno —suspiró—. …siempre puede ser útil… '_Para limpiar la casa, claro.'_

Kakashi le dio un juego de kunai y shuriken hermosamente decorados. Una pequeña nota añadida a la caja decía que si ella infundía un poco de su chackra en las armas antes de lanzarlas, ellas le mandarían una señal de alguna clase para recuperarlas.

Los regalos de Tenten y Hinata eran una fotografía de Tenten, Hinata, Sakura e Ino y un par de aretes. En la foto todas reían en trajes de baño. La chica de cabello rosa recordó cuando fue tomada. Un día, el verano anterior, las cuatro habían decidido ir a la playa y se encontraron a Anko y Kurenai ahí. Fue Kurenai quién tomó la foto.

El regalo de Ino era espléndido. Era un álbum de fotos hecho a mano (Sakura suponía que por la misma Ino). Ella lo abrió y encontró algunas fotos de cuando recién se hicieron amigas, con una tímida Sakura y una Ino de sonrisa amplia; luego, había unas pocas fotos del equipo 7 en sus días de gennins ('¿_Cuándo las tomó Ino_?' se preguntó), de Sakura durmiendo y comiendo ramen con Naruto. Pero la mayoría eran recientes. Había unas de Sakura y Naruto riendo, Sasuke a un costado y Sai pintando; luego, otra con Sakura en su bata blanca; una con Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi comiendo sushi; una con Sakura, Tenten y Temari hablando de quién sabe qué; una de Sakura con Tsunade en la oficina de la Hokage, y así. Pero la última aceleró los latidos de su corazón: era una foto de ella leyendo un libro sentada en un banco junto a Naruto, que se reía de algo fuera de la foto, y Sasuke, que la miraba con una expresión extraña, la ternura mezclada con el anhelo y algo que ella no podía descifrar.

Recordó cuando Naruto le dijo unos días antes:

"—… _no te dejes engañar por su fría apariencia; yo lo veo en sus ojos, lo que siente por ti. No pienso que él sepa exactamente cuáles son sus sentimientos… pero ya no eres una persona molesta. Puedo sentir el deseo que siente cuando está cerca de ti, lo sé bien, desde… desde que yo me sentía igual cuando seguía enamorado de ti."_

Sakura mordió su labio inferior. ¿Tendría razón Naruto?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. '_No puedo hacer nada ahora, así que no pensemos en ello_.'

Sakura juntó todo su coraje y tomó el regalo de su equipo; no era una caja grande pero pesaba considerablemente. Sintiéndose emocionada y feliz rasgó el papel y abrió la caja de terciopelo que encontró.

Dentro había un fascinante collar de perlas con un diamante mediano en el centro. Ella no pudo dejar de admirarlo con la boca abierta, las lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos por la emoción.

—Es… es hermoso —murmuró Sakura—. Lo usaré esta noche. —Decidió.

.

— ¡Oi! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estamos aquí! —Un hiperactivo rubio agitaba desesperadamente sus manos, captando la atención no sólo de la persona a la que llamaba, sino de cada persona alrededor suyo.

—Dobe, basta. —Sasuke rechinó los dientes, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas por la vergüenza en la que Naruto le estaba metiendo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa, Sasuke-teme? —preguntó su mejor amigo/rival, completamente ajeno a la escena que estaba causando.

—Eso es —susurró el Uchiha—. Me rindo.

— ¡Ah! _Ohayo_ Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Sai-san. —La heredera de los Hyuuga sonrió cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, a su costado siempre estaba el fiel Neji.

—Uchiha, Uzumaki, Sai —saludó.

— ¡Hey Neji, Hinata! —Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

—Hyuuga —saludaron a ambos Sasuke y Sai.

— ¿Han visto a los demás? —preguntó Hinata, notando que los únicos que estaban haciendo conversación eran ella y Naruto. Ella estaba muy contenta de finalmente haber dejado de tartamudear al lado de su enamorado, y esperaba que él notara su _kimono _azul con pétalos blancos.

—No. Ustedes son los primeros que vemos aquí.

'Aquí' es el Ichiraku, el puesto de ramen, que estaba al inicio de la calle del festival. De hecho, el festival de primavera estaba organizado en un solo camino, con tiendas y stands que mostraban sus mercancías; al final de la calle había un largo cuadrado, la plaza en la cual estaba plantado el famoso árbol de cerezo.

El equipo Kakashi, el equipo 8, el 10 y el equipo de Gai habían quedado de verse al frente del Ichiraku.

—Ne, Hinata-chan. ¿Tú sabes dónde está Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto curioso, buscando a su compañera en la multitud que caminaba por las calles. Se veía muy guapo con su _haori_ naranja, sus cabellos estaban más desordenados que de costumbre porque no estaba usando la bandana.

— ¿No lo saben? Sakura es la _kagura_ este año.

Los cinco shinobis se voltearon hacia Ino, que fue la que respondió, y Shikamaru. Ambos llevaban ropas tradicionales, como los demás; Ino en una linda _yukata_ amarilla y Shikamaru en un _haori_ gris con una _hakama_ negra.

— ¿La _kagura_? —preguntaron Sai y Naruto.

—La bailarina principal —explicó Sasuke, su educación Uchiha le ayudaba en esos detalles—. No sabía que le habían dado ese rol este año.

—Ah, sí —Ino asintió enérgicamente—. Estaba bastante emocionada.

Sai frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué Sakura fue elegida?

—No sabes nada, ¿verdad? —Shikamaru suspiró—. Que problemático. El clan Haruno es el responsable de los bailes del Festival de Primavera. Eso es por lo cual este año Sakura es la kagura.

—Genial. Sakura-chan es asombrosa —exclamó Naruto.

—Sí, mi flor de loto Sakura-san es la mejor —lloriqueó una voz a su derecha.

Todos suspiraron cuando vieron las lágrimas caer del rostro de Rock Lee.

—El poder de la juventud es fuerte en ella.

—Sí Lee, lo sabemos —murmuró Tenten, que apareció tras su sobre-excitado compañero.

—Yo. ¿Chicos, qué tal? —Kiba saludó a todos cuando llegó con Shino, quién por una vez no traía la cabeza cubierta con la capucha, y Chouji, quién usaba un _haori_ color crema lleno de migajas.

— ¿Estamos todos? —preguntó Neji mirando a su alrededor. Ino, Hinata y Tenten charlaban animadamente, Sai y Sasuke estaban de pie luciendo aburrido y molesto, respectivamente. Naruto y Kiba estaban discutiendo —normal en ellos—, Chouji estaba comiendo, Shikamaru estaba mirando el cielo, Lee hablaba consigo mismo y Shino simplemente estaba parado sin hacer nada.

El genio Hyuuga se permitió esbozar una pequeña y extraña sonrisa.

'_Que desastre de grupo somos… ¿cómo logramos ser los mejores compañeros?_'

—Vamos chicos —dijo fuertemente—. Creo que los bailes van a comenzar en unos minutos.

**Eso** llamó su atención.

Parece que cada persona de Konoha se había reunido en la plaza del árbol de cerezo. Algunos estaban incluso en los techos de las casas que la rodeaban.

Una gran bóveda había sido construida para el uso del Hokage y sus colaboradores más cercanos.

El grupo encontró un espacio para sentarse en una casa cerca de la bóveda de la Hokage. La vista era realmente buena y abarcaba por completo la plaza.

Alrededor del árbol había un espacio libre para los bailarines del clan Haruno, la tensión y emoción en el aire eran palpables.

Finalmente las luces se apagaron, sólo permaneció una que alumbraba a la Quinta Hokage.

Tsunade, por una vez vestida con un maravilloso_ kimono_ violeta, estaba de pie en su asiento y dirigiéndose a la gente a su alrededor.

—Ciudadanos de Konoha; otra primavera ha llegado, damos la bienvenida al florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo con nuestras celebraciones. Tengo poco que decir, así que les presento al clan Haruno y a su magnífica _kagura_.

La plaza retumbó con aplausos y silbidos.

La música comenzó suave, fácilmente sofocada por las voces de la multitud. Después cuando se hizo más fuerte todos permanecieron en silencio.

Rodeando el árbol había ahora diez figuras masculinas vestidas de rojo, en sus manos tenían abanicos blancos. Al principio se movieron despacio, la luz difusa hizo brillar las decoraciones de sus vestimentas.

Por los lados del árbol aparecieron diez bailarines más, cinco de cada lado. Ellos usaban un _kimono_ rosa, llevaban velos atados a los hombros, y obviamente eran mujeres.

Bailaron en parejas, sus cuerpos balanceándose como el césped al viento; ellos siempre estaban inclinados hacia el gran árbol de cerezo, sus manos haciendo complicados dibujos. Luego, formaron una línea derecha, siempre moviéndose sinuosamente. Una silueta oscura apareció detrás de ellos y se movieron hasta hacer un círculo alrededor de ella, los velos volando en el aire delicadamente.

Lentamente, sus pies golpearon la tierra gentilmente, abrieron el círculo, las mujeres arqueando la espalda y los hombres aplaudiendo.

Cuando el círculo estuvo abierto la oscura silueta emergió, ahora completamente bajo la luz.

Los once amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos: ¡era Sakura!

Ella usaba un asombroso _kimono_ negro con diseños en rosa y rojo —flores y dragones mezclados en un elegante orden; la mitad de su cabello largo sostenido por unos palillos plateados y la otra mitad suelta dejándola caer libremente por su espalda. Alrededor de su cuello el collar que sus compañeros de equipo le dieron y en su mano izquierda un abanico rojo carmesí.

Con una sacudida ella movió el abanico enfrente de su rostro, su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la mística música. Su otra mano haciendo los mismos lentos dibujos en el aire que los otros bailarines alrededor suyo hacían.

Sakura cerró súbitamente el abanico y comenzó a girar elegantemente, sus pies descalzos parecían no tocar el suelo por debajo de ella; arqueó los hombros, luego su espalda y echó la cabeza atrás. Levantó la pierna derecha, mostrando la blanca y suave piel, y se enderezó.

Ella lanzó el abanico y luego tranquilamente giró su cabeza, su cabello rosa flotando en el aire; su cuerpo siguió la rotación de su cabeza, sus caderas moviéndose lado a lado, su mano tocando sus labios, su hombro y luego levantándose en el aire con un movimiento fluido.

Sus amigos estaban encantados con su actuación; la admiración de Naruto por ella crecía mientras admiraba la belleza de sus movimientos.

Sasuke, por otro lado, casi no podía mantener la boca cerrada; toda su sangre se canalizó en su hemisferio sur mientras sus ojos recorrían su silueta delgada, sus sensuales movimientos hacían que él creciera duro y caliente _allá abajo_.

—Ella es hermosa… —Dijo alguien a su derecha. No le importó quién fue, sólo estaba de acuerdo con ella/él.

El collar que él había elegido cuadraba perfecto con su _kimono_ y los palillos que tenía en el cabello. El Uchiha estaba seguro de que Sakura nunca se había visto tan bella. Y él no pudo evitar preguntarse —no por primera vez— como sería tener esa espléndida, leal médico para él.

Finalmente Sasuke puedo ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella, sólo por pocos segundos, para dar un vistazo alrededor; un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta cuando vió las lujuriosas miradas en los ojos de algunos hombres. Sintió la increíble urgencia de arrancarles los ojos de las órbitas.

'_¡Maldita sea! ¡Ellos no deberían de verla así!'_

El shinobi de cabello oscuro apretó los dientes, sus puños se encajaban en su regazo, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer si no quería asesinar a la mitad de la villa.

Con un último giro y un movimiento sensual de sus caderas, la música finalizó y Sakura permaneció todavía, jadeando ligeramente.

Después de un momento de pasmoso silencio la plaza entera explotó en vítores y silbidos.

Tsunade sonrío orgullosamente a su aprendiz y Sakura respondió con una brillante sonrisa. Ella rápidamente secó el sudo de su frente y se fue en la búsqueda de sus amigos, esperando que ellos hayan visto su actuación.

— ¡Sakura-channnnnnnn! —Escuchó de la multitud, una mano agitándose encima de las cabezas de las personas.

Ella se carcajeó cuando vio a Ino brincar arriba y abajo para atraer su atención.

— ¡Ino-chan! —Exclamó sin notar las miradas de admiración y lujuria de los hombres alrededor suyo.

— ¡Sakura, fue sensacional! ¡**Tú** eres asombrosa! —Tenten la abrazó y Hinata se unió con Ino al abrazo a la médico ninja.

—Está bien, chicos —Sakura río—, ¡espero que les haya gustado la actuación!

— ¡Parecías otra persona Sakura-chan! —Naruto corrió hasta ella, abrazándola también —Eso fue increíble.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto —dijo Kakashi, con un haori y hakama del mismo color: negro, pero aún así llevaba la máscara. A su lado, sosteniéndose de su brazo, estaba Shizune, que sonreía a Sakura con dulzura. —Realmente hemos disfrutado tu danza Sakura. Espero verte también el próximo año.

Kakashi hizo una mueca. — ¿Con todos esos sucios hombres viendote? No lo creo.

La kunoichi de cabello rosa rodó los ojos, mientras Naruto y Sai asentían vigorosamente.

Mientras cada uno felicitaba a Sakura —hasta Tsunade había corrido hasta su aprendiz para abrazarla y exprimirla hasta casi la muerte— Sasuke permanecía un poco retirado, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos ahora rojos. Incluso si su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, por dentro se estaba quemando.

El último Uchiha necesitaba llevarse lejos a Sakura de las miradas indiscretas y mostrarle exactamente como le había hecho sentir con su danza, pero al mismo tiempo su aversión natural al contacto humano y la interacción social lo detuvieron de hacer eso. Él miraba con odio a los hombres que observaban a Sakura, deteniendo una vez más la urgencia de gruñirles.

Tenten e Ino tomaron a Sakura por los brazos y la guiaron a puesto en medio de la multitud donde vendían _okonomiyaki._ Bajo toda esa felicidad Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él único que no la felicitó fue Sasuke.

'_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le gusto mi baile?' _ella se preguntó tristemente. _'Que gracioso, no recibí la opinión de la persona que más me importa.' _

Naruto notó como su rostro parecía entristecerse un momento e inmediatamente comprendió la razón, volvió su cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo de cabello oscuro.

Sasuke le espetó: — ¡¿Qué?

—Teme, felicita a Sakura-chan. —El chico zorro dijo en voz baja apretando los dientes.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y le sonrió pérfidamente; el rubio lo notó y frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes así?

—La felicitaré a mi propia manera —murmuró él con la sonrisa todavía en su sitio.

Naruto observó confundido como el Uchiha pasaba cerca de él, caminando determinadamente hacia el grupo reunido en el puesto.

—Un _okonomiyaki_ de verduras para la hermosa dama. —Recitó el vendedor con una sonrisa, entregando el okonomiyaki a Sakura.

—Oh, muchas gracias —respondió ella, tomando cuidadosamente y tratando de que no se le cayera mientras buscaba dinero en la billetera.

— ¿Cuánto es?

—300 yen.

—Aquí tiene —dijo una voz tras ella, extendiendo con una mano el dinero al vendedor por encima de su hombro.

Sakura se volteó para ver a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; ella se sonrojó.

—Gra-Gracias Sasuke —dijo tranquilamente, deslumbrándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

Esperando que Sakura no notara sus mejillas tenuemente rojas, Sasuke dijo.

—Te lo mereces. La danza fue maravillosa.

Con eso él bajó su cabeza y se marchó, no permitiendo que ella viese el sonrojo que comenzaba a expandirse por su rostro, dejando a Sakura con un sentimiento cálido en el corazón. El _okonomiyaki_ seguramente sabría mejor ahora que Sasuke lo había comprado para ella.

—Hey chicos —exclamó de pronto la médico de cabello rosa, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—Muchas gracias por los regalos. —Ella miró al suelo, avergonzada—. Me gustaron mucho —tocó el collar y le sonrió a sus amigos.

— ¡Aww, Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto abrazándola una vez más—. Eres tan linda.

Ella rió y lo besó en la mejilla. —Gracias por el collar… es hermoso —se dirigió también a Sai y Sasuke.

— ¡Oh, déjame ver! —Ino miró la joya.

—Gracias por el álbum Ino-cerda —bromeó la médico ninja.

—No es nada frentona —le respondió la rubia.

Los ahora veintidós años le agradecieron a cada uno de sus amigos, sintiéndose un poco incómoda sólo cuando habló con Lee.

Ino y Tenten enlazaron sus brazos una vez más, Hinata tras de ellas tímidamente, ellas comenzaron a mirar los variados stands disfrutando el festival, sus acompañantes masculinos siguiéndolas y agitando las cabezas divertidos por los actos de las chicas.

Sasuke observó a la kunoichi de cabello rosa riendo con sus amigas, estaba agachada tratando de pescar peces dorados para llevarlos a casa. La chica del cumpleaños hizo pucheros al notar la red rota, Ino, Hinata y Tenten rieron ruidosamente con su desdicha.

El siempre frío corazón de Sasuke se calentó con la vista de Sakura sonriendo; ella se había quitado los palillos plateados por lo que su cabello caía a ambos costados de su rostro, enmarcándolo de una manera dulce. Ella era la única chica capaz de hacer que el-cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha sonriera un poco con sólo mirarla y ella era la única en la que él sentía que podía confiar.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Sakura le ofreció su corazón sin preguntar y sin desear nada a cambio; él aún recuerda con claridad aquella noche que se fue de Konoha, sus declaraciones haciendo eco en su cabeza.

'_¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!'_

Pero, ¿Sakura todavía lo amaba?

Cuando Sasuke notó que ella no lo llamaba más 'Sasuke-kun', tuvo una sensación de vacío, como si algo estuviera faltando. Sus sonrisas, de esas llenas de calidez y un brillo deslumbrante, no estaban dirigidas **solamente** a él, sino a todos sus amigos.

El usuario del sharingan también se había sorprendido del cambio en la relación entre Naruto y Sakura, ahora eran amigos muy cercanos y Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso.

Porque Naruto tenía con Sakura la clase de relación que Sasuke nunca tuvo.

No es que le importara al principio, justo después de su regreso de Oto él había estado muy satisfecho por el hecho de que Sakura no estaba adulándolo como una obsesiva fanática. En lugar de eso, ella se concentró en sus lesiones en una manera tan profesional que él estuvo bastante impresionado (no es que lo fuera a admitir) por su progreso.

Pero al pasar el tiempo encontró que Sakura era una buena persona con quién hablar; era capaz de escuchar y conversar, y también daba buenos consejos. A Sasuke le había empezado a gustar su compañía, ahora que no era tan molesta, incluso si él estaba un poco asustado (no es que alguna vez lo fuera a admitir) de su horrible temperamento. Y también se había dado cuenta de que era un joven y hermosa mujer.

Ahora, todos sabemos que a Sasuke no le importan las apariencias; pero aún así, es un hombre. Y, como adolescente, sus hormonas empezaron a trabajar (para el gran alivio de Kakashi; el ninja-copia empezaba a pensar que su ex-estudiante realmente era gay). Y la chica en la cual sus hormonas tenían la atención era —para su consternación— Sakura Haruno. Bueno, es lógico, después de todo ella era la única mujer cercana a él después de la muerte de su madre.

Así que, aquí está él ahora, viendo cuidadosamente a su compañera, sin querer sentir lo que siente por ella y al mismo tiempo esperando que Sakura note sus sentimientos por ella. Cosa que no va a suceder mientras él siga con ese frío y esquivo comportamiento.

Pero él no podía cambiar, ni siquiera por ella.

Actualmente, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que sí había cambiado un poco. Después de dejar a Orochimaru (y matarlo) y luego de obtener su venganza (ayudado por el equipo 7, debía admitir; ¿quién habría pensado que su elemento de fuego se vería reforzado por el elemento viento de Naruto?) había modificado sutilmente su actitud.

Después de todo, ahora solo tenía una meta en su vida; restaurar su clan. Y para eso, necesitaba ayuda femenina.

A los doce Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones de _'restaurar el clan',_ especialmente la parte física de la interacción entre un hombre y una mujer.

A los veintiuno, él estaba plenamente consciente de lo necesario para traer más Uchihas al mundo. Y eso trajo su atención hacia su compañera de equipo.

Técnicamente, Sakura era la opción perfecta para ser la matriarca Uchiha. Era hermosa, valiente, fuerte (no tanto como él y Naruto, pero aún así una de las más fuertes kunoichis), hábil, gentil y tenía sentimientos por él —si no era amor, al menos le importaba—. El shinobi de cabello oscuro había visto como se comportaba con los niños en el área infantil del hospital. Ella sería una buena madre para los niños Uchiha. Y, demonios, si Sasuke tuviese que tener sexo con una mujer, él quería al menos sentirse atraído por ella.

Sasuke sabía que él siente algo por Sakura, pero no está seguro de _que sea_. Es como un sentimiento de pertenecer. Cuando ella sonríe él siente la calidez, cuando ella llora hace que él quiera abrazarla. Pero él siempre reprime la urgencia de sus actos en sus pensamientos.

El último Uchiha repentinamente notó como su _kimono_ mostraba el valle de sus senos. Al principio gruñó mentalmente, sus ojos se deleitaron con la vista, imaginando lo que su lengua podría hacer con esos pechos. Luego, él advirtió su mirada y se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, sólo para ver algunos hombres fascinados con la kunoichi agachada. Una vez más en esa noche, él gruñó desde su garganta, queriendo incinerarlos con el _Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu_.

Sasuke quería que Sakura fuera de **él** y **sólo** de él; él no quería que otro hombre la mirara, tocara, o le hablara (con la única excepción de sus amigos hombres). Él quería que ella lo mirara a **él** y **sólo** a él.

El Uchiha sabe que está siendo egoísta, un bastardo arrogante, pero la verdad es que no le importa.

— ¿Disculpe?

Sakura e Ino se giraron para ver al atractivo hombre cerca de los treinta, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos fijos en Sakura.

— ¿Sí? —La médico de cabello rosa preguntó gentilmente, un poco incómoda por su mirada.

— ¿Estás libre?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, mientras las otras chicas miraban inquisitivamente a sus compañeros, quiénes, tan pronto como escucharon la pregunta se tensaron.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella inocentemente, sin entender nada.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron, sus puños se apretaron a sus costados. La mirada neutral de Sai fue remplazada por una con el ceño fruncido, tan pronto como miró al joven hombre. El rostro de Kakashi se había cerrado en una dura expresión mientras Shizune lo miraba preocupada, sabiendo lo protector que el ninja-copia era con la chica de su equipo. Sasuke había activado inconscientemente su sharingan, mordiendo su labio inferior con los dientes.

'_¡Ella no puede ser __**así**__ de ingenua!'_ pensaron todos ellos.

—Pienso que eres hermosa. —El joven hombre sonrió encantadoramente—. Y estaría honrado de tenerte como mi novia.

Justo cuando los cuatro hombres estaban a punto de golpearlo fuera del espacio, otros tres intervinieron.

—Hey, lárgate —dijo uno.

—Sí, nosotros la hemos visto primero.

—Soy el presidente de su club de Fans —exclamó el último hombre para después volverse hacia ella—. Querida Sakura-chan, soy Ryuuji Fijikawa —dijo él mirándola con adoración.

La médico ninja miró a su alrededor con los ojos como platos, tenía una expresión confundida en el rostro.

—Em… bueno… gusto en conocerte. —No pudo evitar que sonara como una pregunta.

—Finalmente he hablado contigo Sakura-chan —dijo Ryuuji, sus manos presionando su pecho.

Ino miró a Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai. Si las miradas pudieran matar Konoha hubiese sentido la pérdida de cuatro hombres.

Una vena palpitaba en la frente de Kakashi, Shikamaru y Kiba estaban reteniendo a Naruto, mientras Neji y Shino estaban a cada lado de Sasuke, cuyo sharingan estaba activado. Sai murmuraba en voz baja algo que sonaba como "Ellos están mirando a nuestra Sakura… mirando, tocando… a nuestra Sakura…"

Ino sonrió para sus adentros, esto sería divertido.

Sakura estaba empezando a irritarse por la falta de respeto a su espacio personal; su amenazante temperamento estaba comenzando a mostrarse tan pronto como sus ojos jade se empequeñecían peligrosamente, sus manos se posaban en sus caderas curvilíneas.

Los cuatro hombres estaban gritando, chillando, tratando se hablar con ella siendo encantadores y eso molestó a Sakura hasta el fin.

— ¡¿**PODRÍAN POR FAVOR CALLARSE**? —rugió finalmente, su paciencia rozando el límite, el mal genio saliéndole por todos los poros. Ellos permanecieron en silencio, mirándola atónitos.

—Primero que todo, ¿quién creen que son para hablarme tan confianzudamente? ¡Nunca he hablado con ninguno de ustedes y siguen llamándome 'Sakura-chan'! ¿No saben lo jodidamente molesto qué es?

Ante sus palabras los hombres retrocedieron asustados, mientras sus compañeros sonreían ampliamente; Sasuke estaba especialmente orgulloso de que ella usara la palabra 'molesto', la cual pensaba que él la había inventado.

—Segundo, ¿no encuentran un poco irrespetuoso atacarme de esa manera? ¿Dónde están sus modales? ¡Aquí estoy, disfrutando el festival con mis amigos, y de repente me encuentro a mí misma rodeada de idiotas tratando de hablarme! Tercero, no necesito un novio, así que ¡DEJEN DE PREGUNTAR! ¡Ya tengo a un hombre que amo, así que váyanse a molestar a alguien más! —En su irritación la médico de cabello rosa no se dio cuenta de que lo que había soltado inconscientemente.

—Ahora, ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! —Exclamó finalmente, con un enojado ceño en su rostro, levantando su pierna y dejándola caer en el suelo con suficiente fuerza para abrir una grieta.

Ellos tragaron pero permanecieron en su lugar.

—Lo sentimos, Sakura-san —dijo uno—. Tiene razón, nos hemos comportado mal. Pero no hay razón para no darnos una oportunidad.

Ante eso, la kunoichi no tenía como responderles.

—Ustedes la escucharon. —Dijo una voz tras ella, justo cuando sintió un brazo abrazar su cintura y una mano colocarse posesivamente sobre su cadera, y dos sombras moviéndose enfrente de ella.

Kakashi miró al hombre, su figura protectoramente de pie tras Sakura, mientras Sasuke apretaba su abrazo empujándola hacia él. Naruto y Sai miraban fríamente al resto de los hombres.

El shinobi rubio dijo —Ya han perturbado su paz, ahora váyanse antes de que yo perturbe la suya —gruñó tronando los nudillos como anticipación a la pelea.

Finalmente, ellos decidieron que no valía la pena pelearse con cuatro poderosos shinobis sólo por una mujer.

Mientras observaba alejarse a los hombres de inteligencia reducida, Sasuke maldijo entre dientes.

—Maldita sea.

— ¿Sasuke? —Sakura se volteó a mirarlo, repentinamente consciente de su cuerpo presionándose contra suyo y de su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella trató de no sonrojarse ante el contacto.

—Vamos —dijo él sin mirarla, su abrazo estrechándose cuando él saltó en el aire con la asustada médico ninja, quién chilló un indignado 'Sasuke'.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Chouji y Kiba permanecieron mirando aturdidos a la pareja voladora, o mejor dicho, a la sombra de su movimiento, mientras Kakashi sonreía suavemente bajo su máscara; Lee lloraba y chillaba al mundo que 'su hermosa flor Sakura-san estaba siendo abducida por el insensible y malvado Uchiha'. Sai, Shino y Neji por otro lado los miraban completamente desinteresados.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Bájame inmediatamente! —Ella lo golpeó en el pecho sin usar su fuerza completa. Sakura hinchó las mejillas indignada cuando él la ignoró completamente y siguió corriendo a través de la villa.

— ¿Puede al menos decirme a donde nos dirigimos, Su Alteza? —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente.

—Ya verás. Ahora cállate, me estás molestando.

.

Sakura quería jalarse el cabello, o jalarle el cabello a él, hacer algo que expresara su frustración y escondiera su vergüenza. Después de todo, no era que todos los días Sasuke Uchiha tomara alguien en sus brazos (especialmente ella) al estilo boda.

La mujer de cabello rosa trato de ignorar lo mejor que pudo el latido de su corazón es su oído, su cálido aliento en su cabello, sus grandes manos bajo su espalda y rodillas; ella había envuelto con sus brazos el cuello de él cuando él la cargó y ahora lo sentía **muy** cerca.

'_¡Primero él me rechaza, ahora se comporta como un celoso amante! ¿Cuándo dejará de confundirme?'_

—Aquí estamos. —Sasuke mencionó de pronto, deteniéndose y dejándola en el suelo.

Sakura se balanceó sosteniéndose de él con las manos en sus hombros, mirando alrededor de ella, consciente de la intensa mirada en ella.

—Sasuke —ella empieza, tratando de mantener su ira bajo control—. ¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?

En efecto, ellos están en el barrio Uchiha, enfrente de la mansión principal, la casa de Sasuke para ser exactos.

La kunoichi miró al shinobi frente a ella.

—Me estaba divirtiendo, sabes. También hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer en el festival. —Ella hervía, un poco furiosa porque él sólo la llevó allí sin preguntarle si ella quería ir.

—Oh. ¿Así que te divertías siendo acosada por todos esos hombres? —preguntó sarcásticamente, sus ojos oscuros como la medianoche mirándola.

—Bueno no esa parte, ¡pero ellos se estaban yendo! Quiero pasar tiempo con Ino-chan y los demás… no es como si los viera todos los días.

Era cierto. Por su trabajo en el hospital, en las tardes Sakura estaba muy cansada para salir y usualmente ella estaba ocupada los fines de semana… si consideras que ella también tiene misiones, te das cuenta que ella nunca tiene mucho tiempo para sus amigos o ella misma.

Sasuke sintió una punzada de culpa, pero el shinobi sabía que si el retrocedía ahora nunca sería capaz de encontrar el valor para decirle… y sería miserable por el resto de su vida. Por otra parte, un Uchiha nunca muestra debilidad, y darle la razón a ella significaría tragarse su orgullo; y para un Uchiha el orgullo lo era todo.

—Bueno ahora es muy tarde para volver —dijo él descuidadamente.

— ¿Qué? —Sakura no cabía de indignación—, bueno Uchiha Sasuke, si tú quieres ser el asocial de siempre, idiota indiferente, quédate en casa ¡como si nos importara! Yo, por una vez en la vida, ¡quiero diversión! ¡Me regreso al festival!

Simplemente demasiado enojada para pensar correctamente, la ninja médico se dio la vuelta buscando la salida del barrio Uchiha; apenas había caminado dos pasos cuando una mano sujeto su antebrazo, forzándola a detenerse y encarar al ninja de cabello oscuro.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban parpadeando entre negro y rojo en su cara con una sonrisa de satisfacción; Sakura sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal, con los ojos ensanchados en terror de estar siendo observada por esos ojos negros y rojos.

'_¿Por qué el sharingan se está activando solo?'_ se preguntó preocupada.

—Así que… quieres diversión ¿eh? —se río entre dientes con una voz oscura, sensual. Su otro brazo envolviendo su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho mientras su rostro descendía hacia el de ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca que estaban compartiendo aire; la mujer de cabello rosa hubiera jurado que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. —Yo te daré **diversión**.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Sasuke reclamó los labios de Sakura con los suyos, lamiendo, mordiendo, pellizcando su labio inferior; cuando la ninja médico, demasiado choqueada para responder, no abrió sus labios, la mano del ANBU se movió de su cintura a las curvas de su espalda, apretando suavemente una de ellas.

La boca de Sakura se abrió por la sorpresa, así como sus ojos se ensancharon por la vergüenza. Sasuke aprovechó el momento para meter su lengua en su boca.

Sakura gimió de mala gana, después se sonrojó cuando notó lo que había hecho. La kunoichi pudo sentir al shinobi sonriendo con satisfacción en el beso empujándola contra la pared de la casa.

Sakura se sintió atrapada, su espalda contra la dura pared y el frente siendo presionando por el cuerpo cálido de Sasuke.

Ella estaba respondiendo con lentitud, dejando a Sasuke dominar el beso; cuando éste se rompió para que consiguieran aire. Sakura simplemente lo miró asombrada, sus dedos sujetando la tela de su _haori _negro.

— ¿Y eso fue por? —jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Él estaba jadeando también, pero con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

—Tú querías divertirte.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa? —le espetó la médico ninja.

Un minuto de silencio pasó mientras Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por preguntar. Sasuke había apretado su abrazo en ella, su frente tocando la de ella y sus ojos encontrándose.

—Me ha importado por un largo tiempo —susurró él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No lo demuestras.

— ¡Oh vamos, Sakura! —exclamó exasperado—. Tú sabes que no soy bueno expresándome. Después de todo… —su voz bajó—…soy más un hombre de acción.

Y con eso besó una vez más sus labios separados; esta vez ella respondió fácilmente, sus manos viajaban por sus hombros y envolvían su cuello.

Pronto su punto más sensible se calentó cuando Sasuke abrió los pliegues del _kimono_, tocando por primera vez sus firmes muslos; en un movimiento rápido él tomó una pierna por debajo de la rodilla y la levantó hasta su cintura, su parte baja tocándola más íntimamente.

Sakura rompió el beso y se quedó boquiabierta por la dureza presionando contra el lugar entre sus piernas; sus manos temblaban contra el cuello del shinobi por lo que se agarró de sus hombros.

—Sasuke —gimió, sus ojos rodaron cuando él le sonrío.

Eso lo hizo sonreír satisfecho y comenzó a besarle la base de la pálida columna, su cuello; su mano derecha todavía sosteniendo su pierna contra su cuerpo, mientras tanto su mano izquierda posada en la cima de su kimono, empujándolo fuera del hombro.

Sasuke tenía muchas fantasías sobre Sakura, pero la realidad es mucho mejor; su piel era suave, sus labios lo embriagaban más que el sake y su aroma le recordaba a las flores de las que había recibido el nombre. Sus gemidos apagados y los necesitados lo convirtieron en aquello que no podría hacer otra cosa y pronto el shinobi de cabello oscuro estaba agarrando sus nalgas, levantándola y presionándola mucho más contra su cuerpo. Para mantener el equilibrio la mujer de cabello rosa había envuelto la otra pierna en torno a la cintura de Sasuke, y lo besaba febrilmente.

Él no pudo evitar esa sonrisa en su rostro incluso si hubiera querido; sí, ella ahora estaba en donde pertenecía, en su casa, en sus brazos, y pronto, en su cama.

Sakura, por otra parte, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke Uchiha finalmente ¡la estaba besando! Años de agonía, gastados en esperar obtener su atención finalmente habían dado fruto. Ella se calmó por un momento, preguntándose que significarían sus acciones, si realmente a él le importa ella o si sólo quería una noche de sexo con ella.

Cuando Sasuke capturó sus labios nuevamente, mordisqueando gentilmente su labio inferior, Sakura se detuvo a pensar; a ella realmente no le importaba si era un asunto de una sola noche, ella sólo quería disfrutar el momento.

Cargándola completamente en sus brazos y moviéndose lejos de la pared, el hombre de cabello oscuro rápidamente entró a su casa, no molestándose en cerrar la puerta; después de todo, nadie se atrevía a entrar al barrio Uchiha.

Sin dejar de besarla, subió las escaleras y caminó a su habitación, recostando a la mujer semidesnuda en su larga cama; se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas, tomando una buena imagen de su rostro, después la besó nuevamente acunando sus mejillas con gentileza.

—Sakura… —murmuró contra sus labios, desacelerándose y tratando de calmarse un poco,

La médico de cabello rosa simplemente le sonrío suavemente —esa sonrisa que siempre fue su perdición— y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello; Sasuke esconde su rostro en el hueco de su clavícula, mordiendo suavemente en la piel y haciéndola gemir.

Toda su sangre bombea hacia su ingle y se siente a si mismo más duro que cuando abrió los pliegues del kimono, deshaciendo su obi y el nudo de su espalda. Sakura mueve su cabeza hacia un lado, avergonzada, no acostumbra estar desnuda con un hombre; aún tiene problemas para creer que esto realmente le está pasando a ella…

Sus ojos se ensanchan y su espalda se arquea cuando siente algo húmedo en su seno; ella se queda boquiabierta al notar una cabeza oscura inclinada sobre su pecho.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke?

Los ojos ébano se posaron en ella para continuar lamiendo y chupando su pezón, disfrutando él inmensamente, riendo de su vergüenza.

Él jugó con su cuerpo con tal habilidad que hizo que ella tuviera dudas de que era primerizo; después de todo, ¿quién sabe con exactitud que estuvo haciendo en Oto?

Un dedo tocando su parte más privada le hizo olvidar sus dudas.

—Sasuke —jadeó ella cuando él entró en ella con su dedo índice.

Él sonrió con satisfacción, besándola de nuevo, su mano sosteniendo su cabello con fuerza.

—Te voy a follar toda la noche —susurró rudamente en su oreja y ella se sonrojó, avergonzada y gustosa, humedeciéndose ante el pensamiento.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Sasuke sintiendo todos sus fluidos en los dedos y añadiendo uno más.

—Te que necesitado por toda la noche… —murmuró él, disfrutando sus suaves jadeos y lloriqueos—…y ahora voy a tenerte.

Los ojos rojos comenzaron a girar.

Ella ni siquiera había notado que él la había desvestido hasta que sintió el cuerpo desnudo de él presionando el suyo, eso la hizo jadear con sorpresa; él estaba fuerte y musculoso, pero no mucho, y su piel era suave, no rugosa como la de sus manos,

Sasuke estaba teniendo dificultad para controlarse a sí mismo y decidió que era tiempo de hacerla suya, tomó sus piernas por atrás de las rodillas y envolvió con ellas su cintura —adentrándose en su cuerpo.

Sakura soltó un grito cuando él pasó a través de su virginidad y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, no había sido grave pero aún era doloroso, ya que su canal trataba de adaptarse a su tamaño (ahora ella **sabe** que el Uchiha está ¡bien dotado!).

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba restringiéndose a sí mismo de empujar salvajemente en su cielo húmedo. Él la tranquilizó sosteniendo sus hombros y acariciando sus costados con sus manos. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó y dejó de estar tenso, él se movió tentativamente, solo para ser recompensado con un gemido y una aspiración ruidosa en busca de aire.

Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y gruñó. —Sasuke —murmuró sensualmente—. Más rápido, por favor.

Él sonrío malévolamente e incrementó su ritmo golpeteando en su dispuesto cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados por la sensación de los músculos de ella estrechando toda su longitud. Sasuke realmente no quería lastimarla, pero no podía dejar de empujar duro dentro de ella, que estaba tan cálida —quería que ella nunca lo olvidara, que nunca se le olvidara que **él** había sido el primero. Quería calar su cuerpo y alma, quería que ella fuera completamente suya.

Sakura siguió moviéndose con él, sus uñas enterrándose en sus omóplatos, y la sangre de sus heridas fluía por su espalda, y era una sensación tan erótica que se sentía a sí mismo endurecerse aún más.

—Toda la noche —susurró rudamente en su oído—. Toda la noche te voy a poseer. Te tendré en mi cama y en mis brazos. No pienses que te escaparás.

Sus posesivas palabras la arrastraron hacia el infinito y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Sasuke!

—Sí. —Él lamió sus labios secos—. ¡Grita mi nombre!

Ellos continuaron empujando y empujando, besándose furiosamente, entrelazados en los brazos del otro, las palabras rotas derramándose de sus bocas cada vez que se separaban.

Sabiendo que ella estaba muy cerca, Sasuke movió un dedo tras sus cuerpos y abrió los labios de Sakura pero ningún sonido fue pronunciado. Luego, ella llegó al clímax y gritó _'¡Sasukeeee!'._

Él continuó murmurando hasta que mordisqueó su cuello: —Mía, mía, mía, mía…

Y cuando finalmente se vino sus ojos se cerraron.

Ellos estaban en una fuente de dulce y jugos, jadeando ligeramente; Sasuke rodó encima de ella y cubrió sus ojos con un brazo.

Ninguno se movió por largo tiempo hasta que normalizaron sus respiraciones.

Fue Sakura quién se movió primero, rodándose en su costado mirando hacia él, acarició su mejilla. Su brazos de movió y él la miró, ella sonrió inocentemente.

— ¿Otra vez?

Cuando Sakura se levantó esa mañana, se encontró en los brazos de su amado. Ella le sonrió suavemente a su todavía durmiente rostro, recordando la maravillosa noche que había pasado con él.

— ¿Quién diría que tú puedes ser tan apasionado? —susurró, un dedo surcando los labios de Sasuke.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, desfrutando su calidez y el sentimiento de sentirse protegida estando en sus brazos, su mano se movió sobre su corazón, latía tranquilamente.

Sakura se preguntó si era algo de sólo una noche o si significaría algo más para él. Ella no podría soportar que él sólo la hubiese usado —ella sabía que Sasuke no es esa clase de hombre, pero ¿quién sabe?—.

—Te amo tanto —susurró, escuchándose adolorida.

Una mano de repente atrapó la que estaba sobre su corazón; los ojos ónix de Sasuke miraban hacia ella con suavidad. Él atrajo su mano hacia sus labios y besó sus nudillos, entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió.

—Adolorida —respondió sinceramente—. Pero feliz.

—Hn.

Ellos permanecieron en un confortable silencio por algún tiempo, el pulgar de Sasuke acariciando ausentemente el reveso de su mano. Como sea Sakura no podía seguir con esa confusión más tiempo.

—Tú pareces ser muy experimentado —ella empezó tranquilamente—. Ésta no es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Él la miró boquiabierto y después río fuertemente; era un espectáculo tan raro que Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo hipnotizada. — ¿Estás bromeando? Por supuesto que esta es mi primera vez.

—Pero —ella dijo abochornada—. Tú… tú sabías dónde tocar y a-además…

—Sakura —la detuvo él mirándola gentilmente—. Leí el Icha, Icha Paradise ¿sabes? Sólo porque era virgen no quiere decir que no supiera qué hacer o que no haya soñado con esto.

— ¿Leíste el Icha, Icha Paradise? —La kunoichi de cabellos rosas lo miró boquiabierta.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Fue un regalo de Kakashi por mi cumpleaños número 18.

Sakura empezó a murmurar cosas como 'matar a un viejo pervertido', pero ella mordió su labio. —Así que, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó—. ¿Sólo una noche de pasión o…?

—Te amo —espetó bruscamente. No la estaba mirando pero había un matiz rojo en sus mejillas.

Ella se sentó, levantando una ceja mientras lo miraba atentamente.

—Es la verdad —gruñó él.

Sakura sonrió brillantemente y bajó sus labios hasta los suyos, embelesando su boca; su mano enredándose en los cabellos de su nuca y atrayéndola a él.

Cuando se separaron él estaba sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Ahora, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a ese Presidente-de-tu-Club-de-Fans y eliminarlo…

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de D. Vanish Hime:** He regresado después de una eternidad. Quería darles este capítulo hoy, oficialmente mi primer día de vacaciones pensé que no lo iba a terminar; se me estaba haciendo eterno y cada vez veía más partes en inglés. Pero lo hice, y aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, para mí ha sido un placer traducirles un fanfic que me fascinó.

Así que espero la crítica, el error que se me haya pasado y por supuesto su opinión. Les recuerdo una vez más que esta historia no es MÍA sino de LAURA-CHAN cuyo link está en mi perfil.

Gracias por la espera y saludos a todas las lindas lectoras.

Terminado el 14 de junio de 2011.


End file.
